A walk through the art of a gallery
by asherules7
Summary: A young girl ends up in a strange and dangerous world after going to an art gallery featuring the works of an artist named makarov. Based off the rpg maker game Ib. The endings are determined through polls. Rated T to be safe.


**I got an interesting idea for doing something I'm going to call the Rpg maker Fairy tail series and first on my list was one of my favorite games all time, Ib. There are two polls up on my account, so that you guys can lead me to an ending. These polls are called_ Do you like Natsu _and _Do you like Levy_. depending on the ending will depend on what happens at the end of the rpg maker fairy tail series. Well here is the start for you guys****.**

* * *

In the early afternoon, under a gray sky Lucy and her parents were on their way to an art gallery.

"Did you remember everything, Lucy?"

"Oh Do you have your handkerchief? You know, the one you got for your birthday?"

"Keep it safe in your pocket, okay? Don't lose it!"

Layla, Jude, and Lucy Heartfillia walked into the art gallery.

Layla, Lucy's mother, turned to her and said, "well, we're here. This is your first time in an art gallery, right, Lucy?"

"We're here today to see an exhibition of works by an artist named Makarov. And they don't just have paintings, but also sculptures and all kinds of other creations! I don't doubt that even you'll enjoy it, Lucy" her mother finished.

"Should we get to the reception desk?" asked her father.

"Ah, yes. Let's get some pamphlets as well." replied her mother.

When they got to the reception desk, Lucy turned to her mother. Though it seemed like Layla already knew what she wanted.

"Hm? you want to go on ahead? Really, Lucy. Oh, all right. Just make sure you're quiet in the gallery, okay? Don't make a ruckus!" Lucy's mother turned back to the desk.

"Not that there's any need to worry about you, I suppose. Don't cause the other visitors any trouble, now!"

And with that, Lucy was able to walk off

She first went up the stairs found on her left, once she got up the stairs, she seen a few people and many, many pieces of art.

Many of these people were odd, though. One had spiky pink hair and weird black clothes with a scarf.

Some of the pieces of art were even weirder, one piece was a sculpture of a couch. Another, were sculptures of headless women, a picture of a lady in red and a huge mural.

Lucy went and looked at the paintings description.

"? world." Lucy didn't know a word.

Then the lights started to flicker. They quickly went back to normal though.

Lucy left that now empty part of the gallery. She found it strange that no one was here now.

When she finally got to the stairs, the lights went out. After getting down the stairs, she noticed that her parents are missing too.

_'No ones around.'_ Lucy thought.

She still peeked at the art as she looked for more people. One that really caught her eye was a rose sculpture.

"? of spirit" "beautiful at glance, but if you get to close it will ? pain. It can only bloom in ? bodies." Lucy didn't know some of the words.

Lucy, after finding nothing there, decided to go try the door, to no avail though.

**Locked.**

She decided to go back up the stairs.

Looking around, she seen a window with what looked like a figure behind it, but when she approached, it was gone.

she turned away from the window and heard a loud bang. She turned to the window to see a hand print, as if someone had banged on it.

Lucy went around the gallery, until she finally got back to the world painting.

There seemed to be paint sticking out of it.

Lucy rushed to check it out, when she got there she heard more banging, to see red letters on the floor.

After some careful processing, Lucy finally figured it out.

"Come Lucy"

The paint on the wall had changed to writing. It read: "Come down below, Lucy, I'll show you someplace secret."

Lucy listened to the writing, only because there was nothing else to listen to.

When she got to the other part of the gallery she seen one of the places in a big blue sculpture had opened and had blue foot prints leading towards it.

Lucy followed the footprints into the sculpture, which was now water.

Then, she found herself in a dark blue room, on a staircase.

Once she got down the stairs, she seen two different ways to go. After deciding that she would take a look at both, she made a quick mental note of the red and blue paintings that the stair case was between.

She then went right, she could already see the end of the hall, though she didn't seem to notice the word "come" written three times on the wall.

When she got to the end of the hall, she seen something she didn't before. A yellow rose with three petals on it in a vase. She took the rose and heard a "click" of the door that had not been there before, unlocking.

Having nothing to lose, Yet, Lucy decided to go in the room behind the door.

In the room was a friendly looking painting. It was a girl with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face, though it was weird because the ends of her hair were coming out in the painting. Underneath the paint was what looked like a description.

Lucy walked towards it until her foot stepped on something other then ground. it was a blue key. Lucy turned to pick up this and after turning back, she noticed a big change in the painting.

The painting woman's eyes were now open and looking to the left. Her Friendly smile was replaced with a grin that stretched from ear to ear, Lucy also noticed some red liquid now leaked from the woman's mouth.

Lucy wanted to leave now, but decided she would look at the description first. She quickly read the description.

"When the rose ?s, so too will you ? away." she didn't know some of the words.

Lucy rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her, as she then noticed another description on the wall beside the vase.

"You and the rose are ?, know the weight of your own life." She didn't know one of the words.

Lucy started to walk back towards the staircase from where she came, when red letters apeard on the floor in front of her.

"Thief"

She rushed past them, back to where she wanted to go.

But the paintings of blue and red where here. Where were the stairs?

"what?" Lucy said to her self. _'How am I supposed to get back to mama and papa?'_ Lucy thought. She turned to the left and gripped the key in her hand, _'maybe.'_ She held the rose and key close to her as she ran down the hall, finding a blue door there. She started to fiddle with the handle.

**Locked.**

She then used the key in the key hole above the handle, turning the key and then the handle to find herself in a green hall now.

Lucy seen pictures of bugs and while she looked to make sure no keys were on the ground she seen an ant.

She went up to the ant and it started to talk.

"I'm an ant." it said "I love paintings. My painting is especially cool. I'd like to see it again, but it's kind of far away..."

Lucy listened and understood what the ant was saying, but didn't understand what it meant.

So, with the ant being no help, She decided to look around. She could either go up or to the right, she went right, being as it did help her so far.

She seen pictures of a lady bug, a bee, a butterfly,and a spider. Then there was a picture of an egg, a caterpillar, a cocoon and a butterfly.

The last thing in that hall way was a green door. She jiggled the handle to find out it wasn't locked. She opened the door and headed in.

There was almost nothing in this room, expect for the giant hole in the ground, well maybe not giant, but pretty big.

So, she turned, left the room and headed back to where the ant was. Then she went up. noticing a piece of paper on the wall.

"Beware of edges."

Lucy didn't know what it meant by that. While walking down the hall she stayed kind of close to the wall.

But then a hand shot out of the wall grabbing one of the petals off of the yellow rose leaving Lucy feeling hurt. It was as if the rose was apart of her. She started to hug the rose to her chest and got away from the hand, staying away from the wall. No, edge. As she kept walking more hands came out of the walls. Until she finally got to the end of the hall.

Lucy seen a door and instantly went up to it to see if it was locked by jiggling the handle.

**Locked.**

Then she seen the ant painting. That must have been what the ant had meant! She also seen that unlike the other paintings, this one could be moved. so she grabbed it off the wall.

She went back down the hall, watching the hands.

After looking and finding the ant again, she showed him his painting,

"Oh, that's my painting." said the ant. "It's just as cool as I remember it." The ant started to stare at his painting.

_'Well, that didn't help at all.'_ Lucy thought.

she had this big picture that was fairly heavy and was stumped, until she remembered the room with the hole. So, she headed for the room. Once she got there, she laid the painting across the hole.

She put some of her wait on the painting, making sure that it didn't break and then she walked across it. It didn't break, but it did tare. she went to the door that was on this new side of the room. She jiggled the handle to find that it was open.

In a smaller room was a painting, a headless sculpture, and, on the ground, a green key. Lucy picked up the key, watching both the painting and the sculpture, to make sure they didn't move.

But the sculpture did move, closer towards her. Lucy quickly got up and backed away from the sculpture.

It moved closer once more, then started to chase her. Lucy ran. Struggling with the hand as it got closer. she then opened the door and ran across the painting, she tripped while doing this though, braking the painting.

The sculpture, not realizing it had no way of getting across, just walked into the hole. Lucy heard what sounded like glass shatter at the bottom. She got up and dusted her self off.

With that, she left that room and made her way to the locked door in the green room.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Remember to Vote on those polls and leave a review or do one of those follow/favorite things. Bye Bye.**


End file.
